el Ciervo Dorado
by SeeuNeko69
Summary: Época de los Merodeadores. Severus vuelve de las vacaciones de verano con un nuevo aspecto que se gana las burlas de Sirius... y la atención de James. Cornamenta no consigue desenmarañar los sentimientos nuevos y contradictorios que le provoca snape una vez que se da cuenta de lo cabrón que ha sido hasta entonces.
1. Chapter 1

El tren silbó con potencia, llamando a los alumnos que un año más subirían a él para dejar atrás a sus familias y poner rumbo a Hogwarts. Entre ellos, el joven Severus Snape, de tan solo quince años de edad, se alejaba de su madre mientras en su mente la culpabilidad de dejarla sola con su padre -borracho y muggle- se apoderaba de él. Siempre le asaltaba ese sentimiento cuando debía volver a la escuela. A veces no podía con los oscuros pensamientos que le oprimían el pecho... ¿y si en uno de sus arrebatos golpeaba a su madre y no estaba allí para protegerla? ¿Y si un día volvía al final del curso y descubría que su progenitora ya no estaba en este mundo?

Respiró hondo y entró al tren mientras sacudía la cabeza. Debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás. De lo que debería preocuparse es de él mismo y en como podría librarse este año del acoso de los malditos gryffindors.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas al recordar los insultos de Potter, la asquerosa risa de Black... la maldita indiferencia de Lupin... y del lameculos restante ni el nombre merecía que recordara. _"Capullos"_

Dirigió sus pasos rápidamente hacia el último compartimento, donde pensaba quedarse leyendo hasta que acabara el viaje.

En otro compartimento, casi al principio del tren, cuatro Gryffindors reían y se contaban sus días de veranos. Entre ellos, James Potter, el chico de oro. Aquel año había crecido un par de centímetros, su cabello parecía mas revuelto que nunca y sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje, en busca de las aventuras que -durante el verano- no había podido realizar.

A su lado, el alocado Sirius, con su siempre deslumbrante sonrisa, no dejaba de hacer planes para su nuevo año. Su verano no había sido precisamente agradable. No había cosa que no odiara más que pasar el verano en su casa, con su perfecta y slytherin familia. Para él, sus amigos era su verdadera familia,.

Frente a el, el siempre tranquilo y dulce Remus. Su piel cetrina parecía más rasguñada que hace unos meses y también su uniforme tenía nuevas costuras y parches. Estas últimas lunas llenas no debían haberle sentado muy bien, pero sonreía... Sonreía por poder ver de nuevos los rostros de sus amigos, aquellos que lo aceptaban sin reservas a pesar de saber su oscuro secreto.

Y Peter... ¿qué decir de aquel pequeño y asustadizo chaval el cual no podía creer la suerte que tenía de formar parte de aquel grupo? Estaba simplemente en las nubes.

-Ey James, mira quien pasa-susurró con picardía Sirius.

Los ojos de Potter se desviaron hacía la puerta acristalada, en el momento en que una cabellera pelirroja pasaba ante ellos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se levantó, abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

-Lil...-pero ya se había metido en algún compartimento-tss.

Oyó la risita de Sirius a su espalda y le dio una ligera colleja a su amigo, sonriendo levemente. Empezaron a pelear de broma, dándose golpecitos y haciéndose cosquillas, hasta que acabaron jadeando ante la mirada divertida del licántropo.

-Ey, ey... -medio riendo Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo-, ahora que lo pienso. Es raro no ver a Quejicus detrás de la pelirroja como un perrito faldero ¿no? Seguro que esta por ahí escondido.

La mirada de Remus dejó de ser divertida y se volvió un poco oscura. Por una vez desearía que Sirius dejara al Slytherin tranquilo... pero claro... no caería esa breva...

-Estas aburrido, ¿cierto?-se rió James- ¿Nos damos una vuelta y lo buscamos?

-Chicos...-intentó persuadirlos el castaño.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Remus!-Sirius se levantó de un saltó y salió del compartimiento- Vamos James.

Sin dudarlo un momento el otro se levantó y -lanzando una mirada dudosa a Remus- corrió tras Sirius. No lo pensaron mucho, sabían que el Slytherin estaría en los últimos compartimentos, escondiéndose precisamente de ellos.

No les costó mucho encontrarlo, mas al abrir la puerta ambos se quedaron mudos. Snape se encontraba leyendo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos. James lo miraba sin parpadear... el cabello negro de Snivellus caía sobre sus hombros luciendo suave y liso, como una cascada tejida con el hilo de la más negra noche; su piel, antes grasa, conservaba su palidez nevada, más ahora parecía seda, tersa y sin mácula... se preguntó si seria tan suave al tacto como parecía... Así de perfil, incluso parecía una chica de delicados rasgos.

Entonces la voz de Sirius lo sacó de su embobamiento,

-¡Pero mira James! El rarito se nos volvió nenaza.

Fue como si le hubieran golpeado, dio un pequeño salto y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Los ojos de Snape se levantaron del libro y los contempló como si fueran un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato. Aquella mirada enfureció a Sirius, que entró en el compartimento.

-¿Ahora te va travestirte Quejicus? Dime, ¿cuánto cobras? Porque tienes una pinta de puta...

James entró también y cerró la puerta tras de si, siguiendo el juego a Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa. Por mucha carita de niña que tuviera ahora, seguía siendo Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, el marginado, el rarito...

-Oh vamos Sirius, no iras a rebajarte tanto, ¿cierto?

-Por favor James... -se inclinó un poco hacia Severus- Este se hace puta y muere virgen.

Snape simplemente los ignoró, como si sus voces no fueran más que otros ruidos provocados por el tren. Sirius gruñó y le arrancó el libro de las manos, tirándolo al suelo. Si ese asqueroso se creía que podía ignorarlos como a mierda se iba a enterar de lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡¿Qué haces gilipollas?!

Severus se levantó de golpe, encarando a Sirius... y sus ojos, tan negros, tan profundos... como ónices brillantes de furia. James simplemente se quedo perdido en esos pozos negros y furiosos.

Sirius le empujo, haciéndole caer al suelo sin apenas hacer fuerza. Aquello le resultaba tan gracioso. No era más que un inútil y asqueroso trozo de mierda. Sin miramientos le dio una patada en el estomago, mas no salió sonido alguno de la boca del golpeado.

-¿A quién llamas gilipollas nenaza?

-¡Sirius!

Ambos chicos se volvieron, encontrándose con la mirada entre preocupada y enojada de Remus. Al ver al Slytherin en el suelo hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado. A veces no entendía a sus amigos...

-Viene la señora del carrito...-se limitó a decir, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

James lo siguió, sin querer mirar hacia Snape, mientras que Sirius se agachaba junto a el y le susurraba levemente al oído.

-Ya nos veremos Quejicus.

Si dijera que el banquete de bienvenida había sido como siempre estaría claramente mintiendo. Para los demás si que había sido lo mismo... Las indicaciones de Dumbledore, la selección de los nuevos, la comida -exquisita-... pero James se sintió un completo falso durante toda la cena, pues lo único que hacía era obligarse a si mismo a no pensar ni mirar hacia cierto slytherin. Por supuesto que seguía pensando que Snape era una asquerosa serpiente... pero es que era un asquerosa serpiente muy atractiva... joder, joder, joder... ¿en que demonios pensaba? ¿Snape? ¿Atractivo? Definitivamente debía de estar usando una poción que no solo lo hacía ver así sino que también atraía a la gente, porque aquello definitivamente no era normal.

Enfadado consigo mismo saco de su mente a Snape de una patada mental y enfoco su atención en la preciosa Lily, que pasaba de él olímpicamente. ¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Qué mierda tenía en contra suya?!

Severus apenas probó bocado durante la cena, esos imbéciles le amargaban incluso antes de empezar el año. Ya le tenían harto. Por suerte este año se guardaba un as bajo la manga, se acabo el meterse con Severus Snape. Este año no.

Los días pasaron como siempre en Hogwarts, tan malditamente rápidos. Lo que no pasaba rápido eran las clases, en las cuales James y Sirius preferían dedicarlas a tirarse bolitas de papel encantadas o dormir. Remus realmente ya no sabía que hacer con ellos. Pero, mientras los días pasaban, más se desesperaba Sirius, pues a estas alturas ya le habrían hecho mil bromas a Snape. Era totalmente increíble que estuvieran a mitad de octubre y aun no le hubieran hecho nada al slytherin.

-¡Maldita sea!-rezongó por décima vez ese día-¡¿Dónde coño se mete?!

James se limitó a mirarle con aburrimientos por encima de su libro de Transformaciones. Él también se lo preguntaba. ¿Dónde se metía aquel chico? Solo lo veían en contadas ocasiones, como en las clases de pociones y las comidas... lugares en los que obviamente no podían hacerle nada.

Remus, con el libro tapándole la cara, sonreía para si mismo. Realmente se alegraba de que Snape hubiera encontrado una forma de esconderse de aquellos dos. No importaba que fuera un slytherin... se viera tan pequeño y débil a sus ojos. No podía evitar sentirse mal al ver como sus amigos se pasaban con él.

-¡No lo entiendo!-volvió a gruñir Sirius mientras tiraba el Mapa del Merodeador a la mochila de James.

Y los demás no podían culparle por no entenderlo. Después de todo, aquel mapa representaba a todo Hogwarts, a todos los que dentro se encontraban... ¿pero Snape? Ni rastro. Solo aparecía por las noches, en las que se encontraba a salvo en su sala común. El resto del día desaparecía del mapa y ya no daba señales de vida hasta la noche siguiente.

-¿Cómo mierda lo hace?

James suspiró y se estiró lentamente en el sillón de la Sala Común, dejando el libro a un lado y reposando la cabeza en sus brazos. Se sentía liberado. Después de aquel primer día había podido volver a la normalidad. Snape no era más que el rarito de siempre y verlo de lejos en las comidas o inclinado sobre una poción en clase no provocaba en él nada fuera de lo normal. Apenas si lo miraba... estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la atención de su pelirroja, que ese año lo esquivaba más que nunca. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello?


	2. Chapter 2

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos a esa hora. Todos estarían aprovechando para tomar el escaso sol de octubre. Pronto llegaría el invierno y con él aquel frío helador que les obligaba a recluirse ante las chimeneas de las salas comunes.

Severus caminaba por ellos en silencio, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Apenas si salía de la Sala de los Menesteres, aquella habitación en la que los malditos gryffindors no podían encontrarle. Había descubierto la sala el año anterior en los últimos días de curso y la había aprovechado pero bien. Pero llevaba más de un mes allí recluido y necesitaba despejarse. Aprovechando que tenía hambre -algo raro en él-, decidió darse un paseo hasta las cocinas en busca de alimento. "Vamos Severus, ¿qué posibilidades hay de encontrártelos justo ahora?"

Ese fue su pensamiento, tan inocente... justo antes de que una cabellera negra pasará ante sus narices. Cuando los ojos azul cielo de Sirius Black le encontraron se maldijo a si mismo y a todas sus generaciones antes de cambiar de dirección rápidamente, caminando hacia el patio. "¡¿Qué posibilidades?! Claro, olvidaba que soy la persona con más mala suerte de la historia"

La hierva del patio empezaba coger un color amarillento y el sol apenas calentaba. Al salir, Severus trato de caminar hacia los slytherin que estaban algo más alejados. Quizás Lucius estuviera entre ellos y se librara de Black... pero él no tenía tanta suerte...

James Potter estaba delante de él, cortándole el paso. "¡Me cago en la puta madre de Merlín!"

-¿Ibas a alguna parte nenita?

La voz de Sirius recorrió el patio y la mayoría de los estudiantes prestaron atención. Sabían lo que pasaría. Snape, Sirius y James. Cuando esos tres se encontraban siempre había diversión. Después de todo, ¿cuándo no era divertido ver humillado a un slytherin?

-¿Qué me decís chicos?-siguió con su monólogo, mirando a la gente del patio- ¿Quién apuesta a que "Sevy" lleva bragas?

Se oyeron algunas risas a su alrededor. Sirius siempre había sabido dar donde más duele... y todos lo sabían. A pesar de todo, James no se rió... Snape estaba a su lado y se dio cuanta de que apenas le llegaba al hombro. ¿En serio siempre había sido tan bajito?

Severus gruñó para si mismo, encarando a Black. Estaba realmente harto de ese maldito cabrón. ¿Qué coño tenía en contra suya? Si su familia eran unos cabrones que le tenían amagado que fuera a darle por culo a su hermano o algo. Que con el historial de incesto que tenían seguro los dos lo gozaban de lo lindo.

-¿Buscando alguien que comparta tus gustos en ropa interior Black?

James parpadeó y contuvo la sonrisa que quería dejar escapar... le había hecho gracia. Sirius le miró furioso mientras oía las risitas a su alrededor. Nadie se burlaba de Sirius Black. Nadie.

-Veamos que tan gracioso eres...-susurró al tiempo que miraba a James.

Al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su amigo suspiro imperceptiblemente y movió su varita. Al instante la ropa del slytherin desapareció, dejando solo con unos boxes negros... y su corazón dio un vuelco... aquella piel pálida... El cuerpo de Snape era pequeño y delgado... frágil. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejarse de esos pensamientos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar... Snape trato de taparse con sus brazos, mas por frío que por vergüenza. Pero al parecer Sirius no había terminado. Con un movimiento fluido de varita los boxes se convirtieron en unas bragas de encaje en rojo y dorado. Las carcajadas explotaron... y la cabeza de James también... por que ver a Snape con aquellas braguitas, tapándose, sonrojado... aquello era malo para su corazón.

La visión apenas duro un segundo, pues la cabellera plata de Lucius Malfoy se interpuso entre ambos. El slytherin mayor se quito la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros a Snape. Al mismo tiempo Lily y Remus llegaron mirando el alborto.

-¡Sirius!-gritó el licántropo.

Y cuando parecía que Lily iba a hablar el cabello de Severus se alboroto y sus ojos los miraron como si fuera a a matarlos en ese mismo momento.

-¡Me tenéis harto malditos hijos de puta!

Al tiempo que su grito llegaba a los oídos de todos, una explosión de magia salió del slytherin y de pronto James y Sirius se encontraron volando por los aires y dando con sus huesos contra la pared de piedra del castillo.

-¡Severus!-gritó entonces Lily.

Antes de que Severus pudiera mirar siquiera a la pelirroja los brazos de Lucius le envolvieron y lo alzaron sin mucho problema, llevándole rápidamente a las mazmorras.


	3. Chapter 3:

Ira. Pura y sin control. Absoluta ira. Sentía que se lo comía por dentro, que corría por sus venas. Le hacía hervir la sangre, como si fuera veneno. Así era como se sentía Severus Snape cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Y los amables y encantadores gryffindors no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de recordárselo. "Me encanta tu ropa interior Snape", "¿de encaje esta vez?", "Hola Braguitas Snape".  
>Mataría a Sirius Black, lo mataría después de torturarlo hasta cansarse. Cada vez que lo veía, veía todo rojo, con furia. Ya habría ido a romperle su maldita cara si no fuera por Lucius. Su amigo era su nueva sombra. Solamente en las clases se separaban, pues no iban al mismo curso. Lucius era mayor que él.<br>Realmente estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo que necesitaba... espacio. No podía caminar por Hogwarts sin tenerlo al lado y aunque apreciaba su compañía y sabía que lo hacía con toda la intención de protegerle no se sentía del todo cómodo... No había podido volver a la Sala de los Menesteres desde aquel día y realmente necesitaba estar solo... "Intimidad Lucius, intimidad".  
>Y por fin su deseo se vio cumplido. Lucius tenía que hacer un trabajo en grupo por lo que él tenía dos benditas horas de soledad.<br>Caminaba por los pasillos con calma, solo tenía que llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres y podría relajarse. Ni Lucius ni Merodeadores ni imbéciles de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw para darle el maldito por culo. O eso pensaba... Pues una cabellera roja se interpuso en su feliz camino al séptimo piso...

-Lily...

Si había una palabra para describir como se sentía James era "agotado". Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo Sirius pudiera llegar a agotarle... pero estaba muy equivocado. No había un segundo del día que el joven Black no estuviera intentando planear algo para su venganza. Solo podía hablar de eso. "Ese maldito de Snape me las va a pagar", "pienso cobrársela", "Nadie humilla a Sirius Black, ¡Nadie!". Sinceramente... ya se había cansado. Y no era el único. Remus prácticamente se pasaba el día en la biblioteca o con algún amigo prefecto, alejándose de Sirius todo lo que podía. Además, era evidente que Snape estaba bien protegido por Malfoy, que no se despegaba de él mas que en las clases.  
>Por él bien podían ir a tomar por culo. Snape, Malfoy y hasta Sirius. Estaba agotado y no tenía malditas ganas de hablar con nadie. Y para rematar Evans lo esquivaba como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.<br>Gruñiendo alguna incoherencia se alejo de Sirius, dejando la Sala Común. No se sentía mal, seguro que Peter estaría encantado de oír todo lo que tuviera que decir. Se alejo de la torre de Gryffindor, caminando en silencio. Entonces sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, buscando a Remus. Estar con el licántropo le ayudaría a relajarme.

-Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El mapa se reveló ante sus ojos y las motitas que representaban a las personas se movían de acá para allá. Había encontrado a Remus en el patio cuando dos nombres que acababan de encontrarse hizo que sus ojos se clavaran en el Mapa. "Severus Snape" y "Lily Evans". Esos dos nombres se acababan de encontrar... a un par de pasillos de donde él estaba.  
>No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Sacó la capa de invisibilidad echándosela por encima y corrió hacía los dos jovenes. Cuando estaba a unos pasos escucho la voz del Slytherin.<p>

-Pero Lily...  
>-No Severus, me has decepcionado. ¡Yo siempre diciéndole a la gente que en realidad eras un buen chico y mira!<br>-Pero ellos empezaron, ¡Si supieras lo que me...!  
>-¡Me da igual! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que los ignoraras?<br>-¡Lo dices como si fuera fácil!  
>-¡A mi no me grites!¡Se acabó, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme!<br>-P-pero...-la voz de Snape sonaba desesperada.  
>-¡No se como pude defender a una serpiente!<br>-...-de pronto la voz del slytherin salió con enojo-¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!¡Nunca debimos ser amigos!¡Ya puedes irte con tus amiguitos, Sangresucia!

James vio como Snape se alejaba mientras Lily le mira totalmente ofendida y se alejaba por otro pasillo. Sentía ira... estaba muy enfadado. ¿Quién se atrevía que era Quejicus para hablarle así a Lily? Decidido a decirle un par de cosas le siguió, sin quitarse la capa.  
>El slytherin se metió en un pasillo oscuro y poco transitado. Siguiéndolo hizo una mueca, ¿dónde diablos iba? Por fin, lo encontró de espaldas, apoyado en una pared. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capa y gritarle cuando escucho un sollozo. Se quedo paralizado, viendo como Snape se daba la vuelta, apoyándose en la pared. Su rostro de nieve estaba bañado en las lágrimas. Podía ver sus hombros agitarse mientras trataba de contener el llanto, pero no pudo. Pronto se agarró la túnica a la altura del pecho y empezó a sollozar. Su llanto era desgarrador. Lloraba como... como...<br>"Como si le hubieran roto el corazón", pensó el gryffindor con pena. Las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta... Nunca había visto nada tan triste... ni tan hermoso. Su pecho se encogió y sin poder aguantarlo se quito disimuladamente la capa y saco un pañuelo.  
>Al colocarse delante de Snape éste levanto la mirada, abriendo los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de quien era. Debía pensar que no había nada mas humillante que aquello, pero James no quería humillarlo...<br>Con suavidad, alzó el pañuelo y limpio las mejillas llenas de lágrimas del Slytherin, ante su mirada incrédula. Durante un segundo... quiso abrazarlo... pero sabía que eso le incomodaría. Así que se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No llores...

Si hubiera algún hechizo para mandar a alguien a una dimensión paralela Severus se jugaría una mano a que se lo habían lanzado... Los ojos de Potter le miraban con tristeza y algo de preocupación. Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con aquel pañuelo rojo y dorado pareciera que quería protegerlo, lo miraba como si fuera algo frágil.  
>Por una parte... se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y alagado... porque Potter lo miraba como quien mira una importante y delicada obra de arte... Pero por otra, estaba enfadado... muy enfadado. No creyó ni sus actos ni su mirada. ¡Era James Potter por Merlin! Lo más probable es que en cuanto se descuidara aprovechara para burlarse de él... como siempre.<br>Con ira apartó la mano del Gryffindor de su cara y gruñó, apartándose de él. No quería ni sus mentiras ni sus burlas. Estaba cansado... cansado de todos ellos. De todos...

-No me toques. ¡Ya puedes ir a burlarte de mi con el capullo de Black!-le echó en cara- Estarás contento, ya no volveré a acercarme a Lily.

Nada más decir aquello salió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. James se quedo allí, mirando el pañuelo en su mano. Se sentía... como un autentico cabrón. Remus había tenido razón desde siempre... Eran unos... ¡joder eran unos hijos de puta! Y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. La mirada de Snape... le había mirado con tanto dolor... y tanta ira.  
>De alguna forma a James le había recordado a un animal herido... agresivo y desconfiado. Había deseado tanto abrazarlo y jurarle que no quería dañarlo... no quería volver a dañarlo. Por fin le había visto tal cual era... solo era un chico frágil... tan frágil... ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?<p>

-Lo siento...-susurró para si mismo- Lo siento Severus...


	4. Chapter 4:

La biblioteca era siempre el mejor lugar para pensar... y para esconderse. Llevaba bastante tiempo alejándose de Sirius. Su amigo estaba más que insoportable aquel año... y de forma increíble James parecía pensar igual, porque también se alejaba del canino cada vez que este empezaba de nuevo con el tema de Snape.

Hablando de cierta serpiente... estaba justo delante de él, con un libro abierto sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida sobre éste. Claramente no estaba leyendo, pues sus ojos no se movían... además parecía perdido.

Con decisión el castaño se levantó y caminó a la mesa del Slytherin, sentándose a su lado. Le vio sobresaltarse y al mirarle pudo ver la sorpresa y también -aunque escondido en esas profundidades ónices- el miedo. Se sintió mal consigo mismo... por nunca haberle ayudado...

-Espera-le pidió cuando trato de irse-, por favor, quiero hablar contigo...-colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres?-la voz de Severus sonaba aterrada y miraba a todos lados... y Remus entendió porque...

-No están aquí... ni James ni Sirius... de verdad-tomó la mano del otro con suavidad y la apretó, atrayendo su atención.

-¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Tu también vienes a burlarte?-preguntó con rencor-Creía que te iba mas eso de mirar y no hacer nada.

El licántropo hizo una mueca antes de bajar la mirada, apenado. Siempre lo había sabido... pero que te echen en cara las cosas que has hecho mal siempre es duro.

-Justo de eso quería hablarte...Snape yo... lo siento-alzo los ojos, encontrándose con los negros y sorprendidos del otro-. Seguramente no vas a creerme y no te culpo, quizás me mandes a la mierda después de esto... pero necesito decirte lo mucho que lo siento... siento no haber hecho nunca nada para ayudarte, siento haber participado en el acoso que esos dos te hacen, aunque no haya sido como ellos... mi silencio forma parte también de ese acoso... y me siento terriblemente mal por ello... antes de que te vayas quiero... quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora no será así... si necesitas algo... lo que sea... puedes contar conmigo. Se que te sonara de lo más raro... porque eres un slytherin y yo un griffindor, pero aquí tienes un amigo, si lo quieres.

Incredulidad es una palabra muy pequeña para describir lo que sentía Severus en ese momento. En su interior algo le gritaba que mandara al carajo a ese idiota... pero sus ojos... esos ojos dorados. Le miraban de una forma tan... dulce. Le recordaba a como lo miraba su madre.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio. No iba a llorar... no delante de un Merodeador... no _de nuevo._

_-_Severus...-susurró entonces el gryffindor-, por favor... confía en mí. No quiero hacerte daño.

La serpiente le miró, con el cuerpo temblando... y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente en el hombro del castaño, mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas...

_"__Débil..."_, se recriminó a si mismo... antes de que la mano de Remus le acariciara la cabeza. "_Pero... es agradable"_

_-_Lupin-susurró el slytherin mientras apretaba los puños-, si esto es una maldita broma o si me haces sufrir lo mas mínimo... te juro por lo único que me importa en este mundo que haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida...

El licántropo entendió perfectamente la razón de su amenaza. Tenía miedo. Así que alzo su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa, antes de colocarle bien el cabello, la ternu-ra reflejándose en sus ojos ambarinos.

-Te juro que eso no pasará Severus... y llámame Remus.

-... Remus...

Solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella nueva y extraña amistad. Y aunque al principio la serpiente estaba algo tensa, pronto pudieron relacionarse sin problemas. Descubrieron -con sorpresa- que eran muy parecidos en ciertos sentidos. A ambos les encantaba leer y estudiar. Tenían una curiosidad y un ansia de aprender poco frecuente en gente de su edad, por lo que no era raro verlos juntos en alguna mesa de la biblioteca, estudiando, leyendo o simplemente haciéndose mutua compañía.

Severus le pedía ayuda al prefecto con alguna que otra asignatura -como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o Runas Antiguas-, además de que el licántropo le enseñaba también algún que otro secreto del enorme castillo. Por su parte, Remus, adoraba que el slytherin le leyera en voz alta alguna novela muggle. También que le hablara sobre la tecnología de la gente sin magia... era tan fascinante.

Los que no opinaban que aquello era fascinante eran los demás habitantes de Hogwarts. Si bien el director y los profesores -aunque sorprendidos- estaban encantados con aquella amistad, los alumnos no podían estar más en desacuerdo. Por varias razones muy lógicas -según ellos- aunque de lógicas tenían lo que Lucius de humilde, ósea, nada.

La primera era la evidentísima razón de la casa a la que cada uno correspondía. ¡Una serpiente y un león! Totalmente impensable. La segunda, era que desde que Remus consideraba a Severus su amigo, se interponía entre él y Black, que parecía odiar al pelinegro más que nunca, es más, le acusaba de haber embrujado a Lupin, cosa de la que mismo licántropo se reía. El otro par de merodeadores tenían distintas reacciones. Peter se mantenía pegado a Sirius y le apoyaba, pero cuando estaba solo esquivaba a los dos nuevos amigos, incapaz de hacerles frente. Por su lado, James, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. Para empezar, estaba feliz de que Sirius ya no pudiera hacerle nada a Snape. También se alegraba de que Remus viera las cosas como el, ya que Sirius parecía no importarle en absoluto lo que el licántropo pensaba, solo quería alejarlo del slytherin y al no encontrar apoyo en Cornamenta, se limitó a no hacerle mucho caso, así que tener a Remus de amigo incondicional -cuando no estaba con Severus ya que el pelinegro a él no lo quería ni ver- era una gran ventaja ante su nueva soledad... y aquello llevaba a el último sentimiento. Celos. Unos intensos y horribles celos que lo recorrían cuando veía al porcionista junto a su amigo licántropo. ¿Por qué era capaz de confiar en Remus y a el prácticamente lo había mandado a la mierda cuando quiso ayudarle? Era cierto que Remus nunca había participado en las bromas pero... Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le daba una oportunidad de reparar sus errores? Pero no, cada vez que se acercaba a ambos la serpiente se iba, dejándole con Remus.

Y allí erradicaba la razón fundamental de los alumnos en odiar aquella amistad. Se había acabado la diversión de humillar a Snape. Y eso significaba un descenso del 60% de la diversión anual.

Pero todas aquellas razones a ellos dos poco le importaban. Estaban bien tal y como estaban. Y aunque había algún que otro rumor sobre su extraña relación corriendo por ahí, Remus veía a Severus como a un hermano al que cuidar y para el porcionista, Lupin era un amigo, un gran amigo, pero solo eso. No podían verse como nada más.

Otro medio-integrante de aquel "grupo" -si considerábamos a James parte indirecta de éste- era Malfoy. Como mejor amigo del porcionista, como él se consideraba, veía en aquella amistad lado negativo y positivo. Que ya no se metieran con Severus era una gran ventaja... el lado malo era que el y Lupin no se llevaban especialmente bien por lo que en más de una ocasión se había sentido como un padre que llevaba la custodia compartida de su hijo, que en este caso era Severus. Se lo iban pasando como un testigo en una carrera de relevos, lo que a Snape no le gustaba en absoluto. Por desgracia cada vez que intentaba convencer a Remus de que se intentara llevar bien con Lucius este le decía que lo haría si él también intentaba llevarse bien con James, ya que estaban en la misma situación. A lo que Snape, obviamente, se negaba rotundamente.

Y así trascurrían los días, uno tras otro... hasta que llegó Halloween.

Los preparativos para ese año tenían emocionados a todos los alumnos superiores al tercer curso. ¡Habría una fiesta de disfraces! Pocas veces podían celebrar hasta tarde saltándose el toque de queda. Pero en aquella ocasión tenían permiso. Además de lo más emocionante... el baile de disfraces significaba que nadie sabría -a excepción de los amigos cercanos- quien era quien y eso significaba una cosa: _misterio._ Al no saber la identidad de cada persona podrían hablar entre casas sin saberlo... además de -quizás- algún romance de una sola noche.

Las chicas suspiraban al pensarlo. Un misterioso caballero enmascarado del que no sabrían el nombre, las tomaría entre sus brazos para bailar, las besarían y tal vez -a las más atrevidas- les depararía una noche de pasión.

Para los chicos, en cambio, significaba una sola cosa. _Sexo sin compromiso_. Y aquello era fan-tás-ti-co. Ninguna chica al día siguiente que les pidieran una relación.

Para Severus sin embargo era una total y absoluta perdida de tiempo y si no fuera porque Remus y Lucius le habían prácticamente obligado a jurar que iría no se le ocurriría aparecer por allí. Según ambos chicos necesitaba _divertirse_. ¡Tonterías! Él no necesitaba tal cosa. Pero le resultaba gracioso que por una vez, esos dos tuvieran una opinión en común.

También era una total perdida de tiempo que sus amigos se pasaran hoooras y hoooras buscando el _"Disfraz perfecto"_. Ni que fueran un par de chicas adolescentes en su primer baile de fin de curso. ¡Y lo peor es que le metían a él de por medio! _"¿Qué te parece esta túnica Severus?", "¿y que tal de vampiro? ¿me pega?", "¿y los ojos?¡¿los cambio de color?!"_ Estaba pensando seriamente en mandarlos al cuer- no.

Por suerte, cuando le preguntaban por su disfraz decía que ya estaba solucionado. Y lo estaba. Había sido durante una clase de pociones cuando le había llegado la idea y se quedaba con ella. Entre los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día se encontran- ban dos negras y perfectas _escamas de dragón_. Aun no sabía exactamente como lo- grar "ser un dragón" sin transformarse realmente en uno. Pero ya se lo ocurría algo.

Finalmente Remus se había decidido por un disfraz ambientado en las mascaras venecianas. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de príncipe antiguo, con tonos ama- rronados y dorados a conjunto con su media-mascara veneciana, en la que una lagrima roja bajaba por su ojo izquierdo. Cambió su cabello por un rojo suave para que no le reconocieran y Severus debía admitir que estaba _arrebatador_. Lucius, por su lado, llevaba una túnica blanca con detalles dorados y un hermoso par de alas a su espalda. Sobre su cabeza un halo mágico que lo seguía allí donde fuera. Sobre su rostro una media mascara plateada con detalles oro representando miles de plumas que no dejaban de caer desde la parte de arriba de la máscara, por último cambio su cabello a un negro profundo y sus ojos se volvieron de un violeta oscuro. Nadie lo reconocería, al mismo pocionista le costaba creer que aquel ángel de profundos ojos era su amigo.

Remus le había comentado que Sirius vestía un traje de época antigua, en tonos azules. Parecía un noble caballero fantasma de cabellos dorados y ojos claros que ocultaba su rostro con una mascará nacarada, llena de detalles azules que represen- taban un cielo estrellado. Si le había dicho aquello era solo para que estuviera atento y no se acercara al animago perro. También le comentó sobre Peter, que había elegi- do un sencillo traje de vampiro, más sobre James no le había dicho absolutamente nada pues ni siquiera el licántropo sabía cual sería el disfraz de su amigo. El gryffindor guardaba celosamente el secreto de su disfraz, que no quería que nadie supiera.

Y así, entre túnicas, máscaras y disfraces pasaron los días, hasta que llego el tan esperado treinta y uno de octubre. Éste caía en sábado, por lo que Severus -mientras los demás adolescentes se levantaban temprano para su día de tratamiento de belleza- aprovechó para dormir lo que llevaba atrasado desde hacía días. De todas formas su disfraz ya estaba listo y no tenía mucho más de lo que preocuparse.

Se levantó poco antes del almuerzo y se encaminó al Gran Comedor notando que Lucius ya es estaba allí, hablando con uno de los chicos de su curso que el pocionista no conocía. Remus estaba con Potter, hablando en susurros mientras Black lo fulminaba con la mirada a él. ¿En serio ese chico no tenía una maldita vida? Ignorán- dolo completamente se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó junto al rubio.

-¿Tienes pareja para el baile Sev?-le preguntó en aquel momento su amigo, al cual dirigió una mala mirada.

-No y te advierto que si tratas de encasquetarme a alguien te dejo estéril a punta de maleficio.

El rubio soltó una carcajada de lo más aristocrática antes de sacudir la cabeza, tranquilizándolo. Lucius llevaba unos días intentando convencerle de que tratara de animar un poco su vida sexual. "_O más bien empezar a tener una porque nada hay que animar"_, pensó mientras rodaba los ojos. No le interesaba nada de eso en esos momentos. Además, tampoco había nadie que le interesará en ese aspecto... _"mejor solo que mal acompañado"._


	5. Chapter 5:

La noche era oscura como la boca de un lobo. Las estrellas eran apenas puntitos de luz de microscópico tamaño desde allí. Una perfecta y oscura noche sin luna. Sin duda perfecta para Halloween.

Remus estaba junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Sirius ya había entrado con Peter y una chica vestida de hada que no sabía quien era. De James no sabía nada desde esa tarde en la que desapareció por completo. Estaba esperando a Severus, que le había dicho hacia un par de horas que le esperase allí. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que estar con Malfoy pero por esa vez se aguantaría.

-Remus...

Se volvió al oír la voz del pocionista, quedándose con la boca abierta de la impresión. Severus vestía unas botas negras de piel de dragón, pantalones de cuero pegados a sus piernas, una camiseta -del mismo color- con las mangas hasta los codos y el dibujo de una alas a la espalda, completando todo aquello una mascará que parecía hecha de autenticas escamas negras. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Y como guindilla del pastel, en sus muñecas las mismas escamas, brillantes e hipnóticas.

-Sev...-susurró el licántropo antes de parpadear y mirarle con una sonrisita-, ¿tienes planeado conquistar a alguien?

Las mejillas del dragón enrojecieron sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Carraspeó y lue- go arrastro a su amigo dentro de comedor. La sala esta decorada con esqueletos que se movían de un rincón a otro, murciélagos que dormitaban en el techo -que representaba una tormenta eléctrica-, sangre manchando las paredes... por no hablar de los fantasmas del castillo, que se habían esmerado en parecer más aterradores que de costumbre.

-Espera... ¿y Malfoy?

-Lucius ya debe estar por aquí... dijo que no le buscáramos. Lo más probable es que tenga una cita-respondió el pocionista con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Y tus amigos?-preguntó a su vez.

-Sirius y Peter estarán por ahí... a James no le veo desde la comida...

-Bueno... pues...-no sabiendo muy bien que decir sonrió.

-Vamos a bailar- arrastró al joven de pelo negro hacia la pista.

En algún momento de la noche Remus y Severus se habían separado, arrastrados por la cantidad de alumnos que se movían al ritmo de la música. El licántropo había saludado a sus dos amigos merodeadores, Sirius y Peter, junto con la chica que acompañaba al pelinegro, pero había vuelto a alejarse en cuando Canuto habló des-pectivamente del pocionista. Había ido a buscar de nuevo al joven Slytherin cuando un joven de cabellos negro profundo y ojos violeta oscuro. Vestía una túnica blanca con detalles dorados y un hermoso par de alas a su espalda. Al alzar un poco los ojos vio que sobre su cabeza flotaba un halo mágico de color plata. Una media-mascara ocultaba su rostro. Era plateada con detalles oro representando miles de plumas que no dejaban de caer desde la parte de arriba de la máscara.

Aquellos ojos violáceos se clavaron en los suyos y sintió como se ruborizaba cuando el joven le tendió una mano, invitándole silenciosamente a bailar. Totalmente avergonzado tomó su mano y se dejo llevar a la pista de baile. La otra mano del ángel –tal y como le llamo en su mente- se colocó en la parte baja de su espalda, acercándole a su duro y cálido pecho. Un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero aun así colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro del pelinegro. Pronto estuvieron bailando, con movimientos fluidos y casi _sensuales_, o así lo sintió Remus. Su acompañante se movía con elegancia, llevándole con firmeza pero suavemente. Se sentía realmente bien.

Al otro lado de la sala, Sirius contemplaba aquel baile. Sentía una presión incomoda en el pecho mientras veía como Remus bailaba con aquel desconocido. Parecía realmente feliz entre los brazos de aquel joven vestido de ángel. Por alguna razón que no sabía –ni quería saber- aquello le molestó. Con un gruñido soltó su copa y se alejó de Peter y Cleo –su pareja-, saliendo del Gran Comedor como un furioso huracán.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-susurró Severus para si mismo, viendo partir a Sirius.

Se encontraba apoyado contra una pared del Comedor, bebida en mano. Le habían pedido bailar en varias ocasiones, y aunque había aceptado un par de ellas, no sentía muy cómodo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pareja de bailarines, aguantando la risa que quería invadirle. Obviamente ni Remus ni Lucius sabían quien era su pareja de baile, lo que resultaba de lo mas gracioso para el pocionista. Sus dos amigos, que tan mal parecían llevarse… ¿qué dirían si supieran con quien estaban bailando en ese momento?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que a su lado se colocaba alguien más. El chico a su lado era más alto que él. Tenía el cabello acomo-dado en suaves bucles sobre los hombros, de un negro intenso. Vestía un traje de época negro con detalles azules, los botones de la chaqueta eran dorador y tenían grabados un ciervo saltando. La media-máscara era dorada también y a los lados tenía un par de pequeños cuernos. Era un ciervo de lo más atractivo, o eso pensaban muchas de los que le veían. A su lado, Severus ni siquiera le había mirado, por lo que cuando le tendió una mano, se sobresaltó, mirándole de pronto. Unos ojos de un azul tan oscuro como la noche se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndole estremecer. Miró entonces la mano ofrecida y con algo de duda, puso la suya sobre ella.

El "ciervo" sonrió antes de tirar de él con suavidad hacia la pista. Sus manos lo envolvieron con la suavidad de una pluma, mientras lo guiaba. Giraban al son de la música, sin prestar atención en nada más, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. Remus, aun bailando con el "ángel", los vio y no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sabía muy bien quien era aquel "ciervo". Pero, ¿qué hacía con Severus? "Oh… ¿puede ser que...?" Una sonrisa adornó sus labios y volvió la vista a los ojos violetas que le sonreían.

-¿Crees en el destino, Dragón?-susurró tras bailar varias piezas en silencio.

-¿En el destino?-no pudo evitar preguntar, confundido.

-Si, tengo la clara sensación que debíamos encontrarnos esta noche. Nuestros destinos se han entrelazado hoy.

La voz del "ciervo" era profunda y le llenó los sentidos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos un segundo. Se dejó llevar de la mano, saliendo del Gran Comedor hacía los jardines. Ciervo alzo su varita y convoco algunos fuegos azules que danzaron a su alrededor, iluminando un poco la noche.

-Ni siquiera se quien eres…-murmuró el pocionista, agarrándose a su brazo con una mano temblorosa.

-¿Quién soy?-sintió más que vio la caricia en su mejilla-, eso no es importante de momento. Ya lo sabrás… Severus…

-¿…si?

-Me tienes hechizado.

-Yo… ¡ah!

Sus labios fueron capturados por otros, increíblemente cálidos. Un gemido suave se ahogó en el beso. Caricias suaves que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y perderse com-pletamente en la sensación. Su cuerpo temblaba, sujetado por aquellos brazos que minutos antes le llevaban en un baile. Cuando terminó, sintió como si le faltará algo. Algo muy importante.

-No me olvides dragón… volveré por ti.-susurró en su oído, besando su mejilla antes de soltarle.

-Espera…

Pero los fuegos se habían extinguido y el "ciervo" se esfumo en la oscuridad


End file.
